


Small Things

by taichara



Category: Langrisser Mobile, Langrisser Series
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Even the battle-made know the little joys.





	Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "a walk on the beach"

_I think I could get used to this._

It was still a little odd, not having Lambda with him, but Sigma didn't mind it so much. Not when there were still things to experience and catalogue.

Like Almeda, say, chattering away at him while they ambled along the sandy lakeside and he walked off the knock to the head that last skirmish served up.

Being empty of memory had its advantages for combat focus, true. But seeing the ripples on the water, turning over small stones, his ranger's sense tingling ...

Experiencing all this over again, that was _also_ worth it.


End file.
